Dayton Reyes
Dayton Reyes is a main character on I Am Frankie. She is the best friend of Frankie Gaines. She is portrayed by Nicole Alyse Nelson. Summary Dayton is a student at Sepulveda High and the sister of Cole Reyes. When Frankie Gaines joined the school, Dayton warmed up to her and became her best friend soon after. Physical Appearance Dayton has long curly blond hair and brown eyes. Personality Dayton is kind and welcoming as seen to how easily she lets Frankie Gaines in and becomes her best friend. She is protective of Frankie as Dayton doesn't want to let her get hurt by Tammy Gilroy and her brainiacs crew. Biography Dayton is the sister of Cole Reyes who goes to Sepulveda High. In I am...in Danger, Dayton invites the new student, Frankie Gaines to sit next to her and she defends Frankie from Tammy Gilroy, Makayla and Lucia Baxter. Dayton instantly befriends Frankie over their shared rivalry against Tammy and her brain squad. She finds Frankie funny and unusual but doesn't suspect that she's an Android. The next day in I am... a Rom-Com Fan, Dayton walks in on Frankie and finds her plugged into the school network via an ethernet cable. She realizes that Frankie is not human and Frankie tells her that she's an android and must leave now since her android status has been exposed. Dayton promises Frankie that she will keep it a secret. She quickly embraces Frankie as an android and explores what she can do. The girls watch romantic comedies together during which Dayton reveals she has a crush on Byron Patrick. She also realizes that Frankie may have feelings for Cole Reyes (Dayton's brother). When Tammy becomes suspicious of Frankie, Dayton takes it upon herself to protect Frankie. She gets Frankie to download Tammy's diary and read anything Tammy has on Frankie. During Frankie's sleepover in I am... Battery Operated, Dayton keeps watching out for Frankie to make sure Tammy doesn't know she's an android. When Jenny plugs in Frankie for recharge, Dayton walks in to warn her that Tammy is nearby. With this, Jenny realizes that Dayton knows the secret. Dayton asks Jenny to not tell her mom that she knows the secret because Dr. Gaines could make them move again. Jenny agrees but takes the opportunity to blackmail Frankie and Dayton into doing her chores for a month. As Frankie gets accused of more and more incidents of vandalism, Dayton stands by her side. She starts to suspect that someone else is trying to hurt Frankie and that there might be another robot in the school. Her biggest suspect is Robbie Turnbull, one of the two new kids in school because he acts weird. She tries but is unable to get anything out of Robbie. Dayton is reluctant when Frankie asks her to install the faulty battery that had previously caused her to malfunction. However, Frankie insists that she needs it in order to study faster for the brain squad competition. Dayton gives in and installs the battery. Unfortunately, the battery infects Frankie with a virus that causes her to behave abnormally. When Frankie freezes at school, Dayton is forced to carry her home and admit to Dr. Gaines that she knows Frankie's secret. Dr. Gaines threatens to shut down Frankie but Dayton insists that Frankie is her best friend and she needs her. Frankie is fixed but her voice is gone. Dayton helps develop new vocal chords module for Frankie just in time for the competition. She later helps develop an e-stomach for Frankie which allows her to eat like a human. This helps eliminate suspicions that Frankie might not be human. The e-stomach converts the food into energy to keep Frankie powered. With the Emoji Dance coming up, Frankie helps Dayton ask Byron out to the dance. Dayton tries to make Frankie choose to go to the dance with her brother Cole, but Frankie is confused and can't make up her mind. When Frankie gets framed for destroying Byron's robot "Bob," Dayton defends her but Frankie still gets suspended. Even after the suspension is lifted, Frankie is not allowed to go to the dance. So, Dayton throws the Emoji Dance party at the Gaines house for Frankie. This convinces Dr. Gaines to let Frankie go to the dance. During the dance, Tammy and the brain squad plan to dump water on Frankie while she's accepting the award for best emoji costume. Dayton notices the bucket and shouts at Frankie to look out. Luckily, Andrew quickly pushes Frankie away to safety. Dayton arrives to check in on both of them. Frankie is okay but it turns out Andrew is an android too and has been hurt by the water. After realizing that Andrew is an android, Dayton suspects that the person who created Andrew may be behind all the attempts to hurt Frankie. She pressures Frankie to tell her mom about it but Frankie refuses simply because Andrew asked her to trust him. Dayton starts working on her suspicions. She convinces Frankie to help track Andrew so they can find out where he lives and who created him. They successfully discover that Andrew was created by James Peters. Andrew begs them to keep it a secret and not tell Sigourney. Dayton wonders why James wouldn't tell Dr. Gaines about Andrew since they're friends. Dayton becomes worried that Frankie is in danger and tries to push her to tell her mom about Andrew and James. Frankie refuses but accidentally reveals that she had accidentally told Jenny about it. After an indirect advice from her brother, Cole, Dayton decides to talk to Jenny about it. They're both concerned about Frankie's safety but they agree to let Frankie be the one to tell her mom about it. In I am...Bound for Glory, the tension between Dayton and Frankie rises because Frankie is still refusing to tell her mom about it. Cole tries to intervene but he can't help much since he doesn't know what they're fighting for. Dayton and Cole get a message that their dad is coming home. Their dad turns out to be... Mr. Kingston. After putting it together, Dayton realizes that their dad is the evil scientist who is after Frankie. She realizes that their dad, Tom Reyes, uses Mr. Kingston alias so that he can lie to them about what he does. She freaks out, making Cole more convinced that Frankie is really an android. As Cole leaves to ask Frankie for the truth, Dayton calls Frankie to warn her about her dad. Frankie declines the call. After finding out that Frankie is a robot, Cole freaks out at first but Dayton helps him see that he still likes Frankie no matter what she is. Dayton then goes through her dad's briefcase and finds a WARPA business card. She researches and finds out that WARPA is a secret government organization researching on using robots as weapons. She tricks Tammy into hacking WARPA's website so that she can learn more about it. From the website, she realizes that Kingston is supposed to deliver Frankie to WARPA that day. She calls Frankie to warn her but before she can get to that, Dr. Gaines forces Frankie to hang up. WARPA agents trace the source of the hack and find Dayton in the computer lab. They suspect that she's responsible for hacking but luckily, Tammy had made it clear that she's the hacker. So, they go after Tammy but not before accidentally destroying Dayton's phone. This makes it much more difficult for Dayton to reach to Frankie and warn her. She finally convinces Robbie to give her his cell phone but it's too late because Frankie has left her phone to go to the Brain Squad finals. Dayton then runs all the way to the Brain Squad finals and shouts to get Frankie's attention. Unfortunately, she's kicked out by the guards. Her brother comes to check in on her. She asks Cole to create a diversion so that she can warn Frankie while the guards are beating him up. On the way back to the auditorium, both Cole and Dayton are knocked unconscious by WARPA agents and locked up inside a room they don't know. After regaining consciousness, Dayton explains everything to Cole and Cole is not surprised that their dad is evil. They try to unlock the door but it takes too long. When they're finally out, it's already the end of the Brain Squad finals and can't find Frankie anywhere. Frankie calls Cole and Dayton from the parking lot asking them to help her with Andrew after his malfunctions. They explain everything to Frankie and decide that she needs to go as far away as possible to safety. Dayton comes up with a plan to create diversion while Cole takes Frankie to a safe place. Trivia *Dayton was the first person outside the Gaines family to find out that Frankie Gaines is an android in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Dayton is the first person to notice that Cole Reyes has a crush on Frankie as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Dayton has a crush on Byron Patrick as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Dayton has to wear a retainer (a thing that holds something in place) every night. *Dayton is a heavy packer, as shown in I am...My Enemy's Friend? *Dayton loves chocolate Brookies, as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Dayton is one of the three characters who appeared in every episode. **The others being Frankie and Cole. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Against NAH